With the advancement of modern video technology, video devices such as projectors, digital recorders and digital cameras have been widely used and applied in various fields. The lens is referred to as one of the essential elements in the video device for determining the image quality. Therefore, how to manufacture a zoom lens with small size, high performance, low aberration, wide viewing angle, cheap, high resolution and 24-hours confocal image-capturing capability is one of the important topics of the persons in the field.